Czynniki przeciwwirusowe
Wytrzymałość na warunki zewnętrzne VZV jest wrażliwy na wysychanie. W temperaturze 70°C ginie w ciągu 2-3minut. Leki Większość obecnie wykorzystywanych leków to acykliczne analogi naturalnych nukleozydów. Ich formą aktywną, hamującą wirusową polimerazę DNA jest trójfosforan. Fosforylacja zachodzi etapowo. Najpierw powstaje monofosforan przy udziale kinazy tymidynowej kodowanej przez sekwencje zlokalizowane w otwartej ramce odczytu ORF36 VZV. Następnie monofosforan ulega przekształceniu przez kinazy komórkowe w dwu- i trójfosforan. Warunkuje to selektywność działania powyższych związków, ograniczoną tylko do komórek zakażonych wirusem. Aktywna forma leku zostaje wbudowana do nici wirusowego DNA i wówczas zatrzymuje dalszą polimeryzację albo działa jako inhibitor wirusowej polimerazy, nieodwracalnie blokując jej centrum aktywne. Inne mechanizmy działania wykazują: :Foskarnet – sól sodowa organicznego analogu pirofosforanu, która hamuje wirusową polimerazę DNA, blokując miejsce wiązania pirofosforanu w stężeniach nie oddziaływających na ludzkie polimerazy DNA. :Cidofowir – przez posiadane bezpośrednie wiązanie fosforu z atomem węgla, zwiększające jego trwałość na działanie komórkowych hydrolaz i wydłużające okres jego połowicznego rozpadu. Aktywną formą cidofowiru jest dwufosforan, powstający bez udziału kinazy tymidynowej. Włącza się on do nici DNA zamiast naturalnego dCTP. Acyklowir(ACV) Acic (tabl. 200, 400, 800 mg, fiolki 264,4 i 548,8 mg 250 i 500 mg ACV, krem 5% na skórę), Acyklovir (200, 400, 800 mg, amp. 250 mg, maść do oczu 3%), Antivir (tabl. 200 mg, 5% krem), Awirol (oba prep. – krem 5%, op. 2 i 5g), Cusiviral (maść do oczu 3%, maść do oczu 5%), Herpesin (200, 400 mg, fiolki 250 mg), Herpoviric (tabl. 800 mg, krem 5%), Virolex (tabl. 200 mg, amp. 250 mg, krem 5%, maść do oczu 3%), Virzin (tabl. 200, 400 i 800 mg), Zoliparin (maść do oczu 3%), Zovirax (tabl. 200, 400 i 800 mg; fiolki 250 mg i 500 mg do i.v.i.; krem 5% w 2 i 10 g tubkach oraz 3% maść do oczu). 9-(2-hydroksy-etoksy-metylo) guanina (acykliczny analog guanozyny) Doustnie 800 mg co 4 godziny lub i.v.i. 10-15 mg/kg m.c./24 h, podzielone na 3 dawki podawane w 1h wlewie przez 7-10 dni i dłużej, miejscowo krem, maść, żel wcierać co 4 godziny. Przy immunosupresji 7–14 dni. W półpaścu ocznym i.v. kurację powinno się kontynuować, p.o. acyklowirem, famcyklowirem lub walacyklowirem jeszcze przez 1–2 miesięcy. Dla por. w opryszczce p.o. 5 x d. 200 mg przez 10d., zapobiegawczo p.o. co 6h po 200 mg lub 400 mg co 12h; w opryszczce oka – do worka spojówkowego 1cm maści co 4 h; leczenie 3-5 d. po zaniku zmian ocznych, w opr. zap. mózgu i.v.i., ew. p.o. 800-1000 mg co 8 godzin przez 12-14d. ■ Głęboki deficyt immunologiczny (np. białaczki, chłoniaki, biorcy szpiku) → konieczne stosowanie i.v.; ■ Immunosupresja w niskich dawkach, guzy nowotworowe w remisji, nosiciele HIV z prawidłowymi wartościami limfocytów CD4 → może być stosowany p.o., (biodostępność ~15% w krwi i ~7,5% w mózgu). Brak wpływu lub niewielki na ból. Długotrwałe stosowanie faworyzuje szczepy oporne na ACV, które nie posiadają kinazy tymidynowej lub nie mylą ACV z guanozyną, co jest podstawą dz. leczniczego. Szczepy oporne HSV są jednak mniej wirulentne. VZV jest z natury mniej wrażliwy na ACV niż HSV, dlatego podawanie dawek skutecznych w opryszczce, (nawet w opr. zap. mózgu) prowadzi do selekcji szczepów opornych, ale nie jest terapią ani ospy wietrznej, ani półpaśca! Walacyklowir(VCV) Valaciclovir, Valtrex (tabl. powl. 0,5, 1,0g), Zelitrex ester L-waliny i acyklowiru (acykliczny analog guanozyny) Doustnie u dorosłych: 3 razy dziennie po 0,5g; W półpaścu ocznym powinno się podać acyklovir i.v., a następnie kontynuować, p.o. acyklowirem, famcyklowirem lub walacyklowirem jeszcze przez 1–2 miesięcy. Prolek rozkładany w organizmie do ACV, o biodostępności po podaniu p.o. ~54%, (skuteczność konwersji do ACV ~63%). Stosowany bywa u immunokompetentnych biorców organów i nieliczne porównania wykazały u nich aktywność VCV porównywalną z FCV (Reusser P. 2002). Famcyklowir(FCV) Famvir (tabl. powl. 125 mg, 250 mg i 500 mg, krem 1%), Famciclovirum ester diacetylowy 6 – deoksy-pencyklowiru (acykliczny analog guanozyny) Doustnie w półpaścu u dorosłych: 500 mg co 8h. przez 7d. i dłużej. Dla por. w opryszczce 250 mg co 8 godzin przez 7d. Prolek rozkładany w ścianie jelita i wątrobie do PCV, (Vere Hodge, R.A. 1993; Gnann, J. 1994); biodostępność PCV sięga ~77% (Pue M.A. i Benet L.Z. 1993). T0,5=3h. Z białkami wiąże się w 15-18%; zwiększa stężenie digoksyna (Cassady K.A., Whitley R.J. 1997). Aktywność p.o. jak ACV. Trwanie wysypki skraca z 7 do5d., neuralgii z 119 do 63d., (Tyring S. i wsp. 1993.; Saltzman R. i wsp. 1994). Pencyklowir(PCV) Vectavir (krem 1%), Denavir (krem 1%). (acykliczny analog guanozyny) 1 i 5% krem (co 2h przez 4 d., naświetlanie UV może zwiększyć skuteczność leku, w tym czasu zaniku zmian, (Boon R. i wsp. 2000). Wykazuje aktywność w stosunku do HSV i VZV. Bardzo słabo wchłania się po podaniu p.o. Gancyklowir(GCV) Cymevan (kaps. 250 mg), Cymeven (kaps. 250 mg, fiolki 500 mg), Cymevene (kaps. 250 mg, amp. 500 mg z suchą substancją), Cytovene (kaps. 250 i 500 mg, fiolki i.v. 500 mg – subst. sucha rozp. w 0,9% NaCl, pł. Ringera lub 5% glukozie, Virgan (żel do oczu 0,15%), (acykliczny analog guanozyny) W postępującej, ostrej nekrozie siatkówki stosuje się i.v. gancyklowir (5 mg/kg 2 razy/d.) w połączeniu z foskarnetem. Doustnie: leczenie podtrzymujące i zapobieganie cytomegalii - 3 razy dz. po 1g. Dożylnie: 10 mg/kg masy ciała/d. w 2 dawkach przez 21 dni w 1h wlewach, potem leczenie podtrzymujące. Hamuje namnażanie HVB, CMV, HSV, VZV, EBV. T0,5=2,5-3 h. Uszkadza szpik kostny, zwiększa stężenie kreatyniny, zaburza trawienie i myślenie. Stosowany gł. w cytomegalii, bywa też u biorców organów dla ochrony przed CMV, ale chroni też przed skutkami zakażenia VZV, (Gourishankar S. i wsp. 2004; Razonable R.R. i wsp. 2005). Inne użytkowanie ograniczone toksycznością. Walgancyklowir(Val-GCV) Valcyte (tabl. 450mg) W zakażeniach CMV, doustnie: 2 razy/d. 450mg przez 21d. Walgancyklowir bywa też stosowany u biorców organów dla ochrony przed CMV, ale chroni też przed skutkami zakażenia VZV, (Gourishankar S. i wsp. 2004; Razonable R.R. i wsp. 2005). Widarabina(Ara-A) Vidarabine, Ara-A, Adenine arabinoside, Vira-A, araA, (+)-Cyclaradine, Vidarabinophosphat 500 (fiol. 1g/5ml, amp. 0,5g/5ml), Vidarabin Thilo (maść 3%), Vira-A (maść do oczu 3%), Vira-MP (żel 10% na skórę). Arabinozyd adeniny - Analog adeniny W półpaścu ocznym 3% krople do oczu; ogólnie 15mg/kg m.c. w 12-godzinnym wlewie i.v. przez 10d. (Johnson R. i Patrick D., 2001; Sandherr M. 2006). 3% maść lub 10% krem 6 razy/d. przez 7 d. Nie może być stosowana u osób starszych, bo może powodować drżenie typu ch. Parkinsona (Collier L., Oxford J. 1993). Inhibitory syntezy DNA aktywowane przez Kinazę tymidynową – Analogi pirymidyn Cytarabina Cytarabine, Alexan i Cylocide (amp. 40 i 100mg, Aracytine (fiol. 100mg.), , Cytosar (fiol. 100 i 500mg), Udicil (fiol. 100mg). Analog cytozyny 1,5 mg/kg m.c. (bez rozcieńczania) 2 razy /d. przez 7-10d. W nowotworach 5-10d., ale z następnymi kursami co 4 tygodnie i.v lub s.c. 1-1,5 mg/kg m.c. 2 razy/d. przez 3-5 d.; dooponowo 1,5 mg/kg m.c.; a jako immunosupresant 1-2mg/kg m.c. Środek cytostatyczny; stosowany także w okulistyce w zak. HSV i VZV opornym na inne leczenie. Stosowanie wymaga częstej kontroli obrazu krwi (leczenie należy przerwać przy liczbie płytek 50∙109/l lub granulocytów 1∙109/l), pracy wątroby i nerek. Briwudyna(BVDU) Bivudin, Brivudine, Zostex (Bromo-winylo-deoksyurydyna) 1 raz dziennie dzięki b. dobrej przyswajalności z przewodu pokarmowego. p.o. jak acyklowir 7. Przewyższa skutecznością inne leki, zwł. w zapobieganiu neuralgii. Powikłania i zgony przy stosowaniu z 5-FU, wymuszają minimum 4 tygodniową przerwę po odstawieniu 5-fluorouracylu. Rejestracja: Niemcy, Austria, Grecja, Włochy, Hiszpania. Edoksudyna (EDU) Aedurid, 3% krem 6 razy /d. przez 5 d. Eperwudyna Hevizos (maść 0,8%, op. 10g) 3-(2-deoksy-β-D-rybofuranozylo)-5-izopropylouracyl maść 3-5 razy dziennie przez 3-6--12d. Dz. na HSV i VZV i wskazana do leczenia zakażeń nimi. Idoxyrydyna(IDU) Dendrid, Oftan-IDU (oba prep. – krople do oczu 0,1%, op. 15ml), Herplex (krople do oczu 0,1%), Iduviran (krople do oczu 0,12%), Virunguent (maść), Virexen (roztwór 10% do stosowania miejscowego), Zostrum (5% roztwór na skórę), Virunguent P (maść złożona zaw. prednizolon). Demetylo-jodo-tymidyna - Analog tymidyny 1-2 kropli co 1h w dzień, co 2 w nocy do poprawy, następnie 2 razy rzadziej, później co 6h do ustąpienia obj. i nawet 21d. Przy braku poprawy przez 4-5d. należy zmienić leczenie. Stos. także 15% roztwór w DMSO 80% 3-6 razy/d. przez 3-4 d. na skórę w HSV. Miejscowo w zapaleniach rogówki i spojówki na tle zak. HSV-1 i -2; jednak stwierdzono dz. również na VZV, CMV i adenowirusy. Nie dz. na wirusy RNA(m.in. grypy i poliomyelitis). Stężenie terapeutyczne tylko w powierzchownych warstwach rogówki. Sorywudyna(BV-araU) Usevir ( przygotowywany do wprowadzenia przez Yamasa Corporation i Bristol-Myers Squibb) Analog arabinozylouracylu Doustnie: 40 mg/kg masy ciała 1 raz dz. Hamuje polimerazę DNA herpeswirusów, dz. na VZV i HSV, stąd zastosowania: półpasiec (Gnann J. i wsp. 1998). i ospa oraz opryszczka. Nie wolno stosować równocześnie z lekami przeciwnowotworowymi. Triflurydyna(TFT) Viroptic (krople do oczu 1%), TFT Thilo (krople do oczu 1%), Triflumann ( krople 1%, maść 2%), Triherpine (krople i maść do oczu 1%), SP-303 (maść15%). Analog tymidyny 1 i 5% krople do oczu w przypadkach opornych na ACV szczepów VZV (Balfour H.H. i wsp. 1994.), oraz HSV (Kessler H.A. i wsp. 1996), także w połączeniu z interferonem (Birch C.J. i wsp. 1992). Miejscowo w zapaleniach rogówki i spojówki na tle zak. herpeswirusami HSV-1 i -2, CMV, niektórych adenowirusów. Inhibitory syntezy DNA nieaktywowane przez kinazę tymidynową Foskarnet(PFA) Foscavir (roztwory 24mg/1ml do wlewów i.v. we flakonach 250 i 500 ml), Triapten (krem 2%, op. 2 i 5g.). Kwas Fosfonianometanowy i jego sól sodowa Dożylnie (60mg/kg m.c. co 8h przez 7-10 d.; (inne: 100 mg/kg m.c. co 12 godzin., podtrzymująco: 100 mg/kg m.c./d. 1 raz dz., i.v.i przez 2h). gł. skutkiem ubocznym podawania i.v. jest nefrotoksyczność, wskazana więc redukcja dawki w niewydolności nerek) i miejscowo krem 6 razy dziennie, przy czym nie należy wcierać palcami; w zap. siatkówki wywołanym VZV próbowano też stosować iniekcje śródgałkowe, (Lee M.Y. i wsp. 2011). Inhibitor polimerazy DNA u: HSV, VZV, CMV, EBV, HVB; hamuje też aktywność odwrotnej transkryptazy HIV. Przenika do pł. m-rdz. T0,5=3h. Przy braku efektów leczenia ACV, FCV lub VCV w wyniku powstania mutantów pozbawionych aktywności kinazy tymidynowej. PFA może zawieść również w przypadku szczepów HSV opornych na ACV, (Segal B.H. i wsp. 1997; Darville J.M. i wsp. 1998), więc możliwe, że również VZV. Należy kontrol. gospodarkę wodno-elektrolitową i glukozę! Cidofowir(HPMPC) Cidofovir gel (1, 3 and 5 %), Vistide (fiol. 375 mg /5ml ). Acykliczny fosfonian cytydyny 5 mg/kg w 1-godzinnym wlewie przez 14 dni, a następnie podtrzymująco przez 10 tygodni jednorazowa dawka co 2 tygodnie. Miejscowo: Cidofovir krem lub żel (1, 3 i 5 % raz na dzień; przy obj. ubocznych u odpowiednio 5, 19 i 22%, (Sacks S.L. i wsp. 1998). Aktywny wobec CMV, w tym ch. na AIDS; HSV, wirusa brodawczaka. Może być stosowany w przypadkach nieskuteczności zarówno ACV i pochodnych jak i foskarnetu w zakażeniach HSV i VZV, (Snoeck R. i wsp. 1994; Martinez C.M. i Luks-Golger DB. 1997; Lateef F. i wsp. 1998). T0,5 = 2,5h. Nefrotoksyczny. Dożylnie powinien być stosowany z probenecydem i nawodnieniem i.v. (Cassady K.A., Whitley R.J. 1997). Amantadyna Amantix ( tabl. powl. 100 mg, flakony 200 mg/500 ml – roztwór i.v.i.), PK Merz (tabl. powl. 100 mg, flakony 200 mg/ 500 ml ), Symmetrel (kaps. 100 mg, tabl. 100 mg, syrop 10mg/ml, op. 480 ml), Amantadin, Amantadin-Ratiopharm (tabl. 100mg), Amantan, Atarin, Chemogen, Contenton, Mantadan, Mantadix, Midantan, Trivaline, Viregyt K (tabl. i kaps. 100mg), Virofral Doustnie 100mg 2 razy/d., (oba przed godziną 17) przez 14-28d. Dla porównania w grypie: zapobiegawczo 100 mg 2 razy dz. przez 10d., leczniczo 200 mg 2 razy dz.; w ch. Parkinsona – 100 mg 2 razy dz. Pierwotnie gł. środek przeciw grypie typu A, (hamuje adsorpcję wirusa na komórkach, wnikanie, replikację i kapsydację wirusa, ale odp. Narasta b. szybko) i ch. Parkinsona, (gdyż hamuje układ pozapiramidowy), stosowany też w neuralgii po zakażeniu wirusem VZV. T0,5=20h. Po podaniu p.o. łatwo przechodzi do krwi. Podawanie można ze szczepieniem i np. lewodopą. Przeciwwskazany u ciężarnych i karmiących; ch. na padaczkę i ch. wrzodową; prowadzących pojazdy mech. Rimantadyna Flumadine (tabl. powl. 100 mg, syrop – 50mg/5 ml), Rimantin (tabl. 50mg). Doustnie 100mg 2 razy/d., (oba przed godziną 17) przez 14-28d. Pochodna amantadyny, o większej biodostępności i aktywności, a mniejszej toksyczności. Hamuje replikację wirusa grypy A. Przenika do pł. m.-rdz., płodu i mleka oraz b. dobrze do śluzu. T0,5=24h. Zwykle w profilaktyce i leczeniu grypy; wykazuje dz. podobne jak Amantadyna na neuralgię po zak. VZV. Tromatadyna Viru-Merz Serol (maść 1% op. 5 i 20g), Viru-Merz Viru-Merz „Ophtalmicum” (maść do oczu 1% op. 5g), Merz Serol, Tromantadine 1% ointment (maść). Pochodna adamantanu W HSV 1% maści na skórę i do oczu 3-5 razy/d. Inni zalecają 6 razy /d. przez 5-14d. Przerwać leczenie jeśli brak poprawy po2d. Dz. na wirusy RNA i DNA, zwł. HSV-1 i -2. Działające na innej zasadzie Adefovir Preveon (tabl. 60 mg), Hepsera (adefovir dipivoxil – tabl. 10 mg). W ospie i półpaścu jak dotąd niestosowany. Dla por. w zak. HIV i HVB: doustnie 1-2 tabl. 60-120 mg 1 raz dziennie; wraz z 0,5g L-karnityny/d., gdyż zmniejsza jej stężenie we krwi. Inhibitor odwrotnej transkryptazy, analog nukleotydu, dz. hamująco na replikację HIV-1 i HIV-2, HVB i herpeswirusów, wzmaga wydzielanie interferonu, zwiększa aktywność limfocytów NK. T0,5=5h. Stosowany w zakażeniach HIV, (w tym pełnoobjawowym AIDS), przewlekłe HVB. Rybawiryna (Ribavirin, Tribavirin, Virazole (tabl. 200mg, fiol. 6 g – z proszkiem do inhalacji), Copegus, Rebetol, Viramid, Vilona, Ribamidil, Ribamidyl, Ribasphere) Analog nukleozydów purynowych Doustnie 200mg 3 razy na d. Dla por. w zapaleniach płuc w inhalacji z generatora aerozolu: Model-2 (SPAG-2) w dawce 1,4 mg/kg m.c. przez 12 godzin co 24 h przez 5-7 dni. Hamuje namnażanie wirusów RSV (wirusowe zapalenie oskrzeli i płuc), grypy A i B, VZV, wirusa Lassa, HVA, HVC, HVB. Może być kojarzony z interferonem i ACV. Stosowana w WZW, wirusowych zakażeniach układu oddechowego, ospie, grypie typu A. Wykazano jej skuteczność w ospie u dzieci, (Bacerril Plata R. i wsp. 2009). Denotiwir Polvir (krem, sztyft 3%), Vratizolin (krem 3%, zawiesina do oczu 2%). Chlorofenyloamid kwasu benzoilo-amino-metylo-izotiazolo-kakroksylowego Miejscowo 3% krem lub sztyft 2-3 razy/d., w zmianach przewlekłych opatrunki okluzyjne na 24-48h. Dz. na herpeswirusy, przeciwzapalnie i przeciw bakteriom Gram +. Moroksydyna Influcol (10% krople do oczu, op. 5ml), Flumidin, Spenitol, Virusmin, Virustat, Virobis (tabl. 100mg + 0,1mg atropiny + 0,1mg skopolaminy). N-(Diaminometylideno)morfolino-4-karboksimidoamid 1-02 kropli do worka spojówkowego co 1h w dzień, a w ciężkim przebiegu również3-4 razy w nocy; po poprawie 6 razy dziennie przez 3-7d., zaś potem 2-4 razy /d. także po całkowitym ustąpieniu objawów. Bywa stosowana po krioaplikacjach. Doustnie, (Virobis): zapobiegawczo 1 tabl. 3 razy/d., terapeutycznie 2 tabl. 3 razy/d. Dz. na HSV oraz VZV, Athanasiu P. i wsp. 1993; Topciu V., Mihăilescu R. 1996) i stosownie do tego podaje przy zajęciu oczu, ma również dz. na RSV, (Zhou G. i wsp. 1997). Doustnie (rzadko) w leczeniu i zapobieganiu ospie wietrznej i półpaścowi, opryszczce, zapaleniu ślinianek przyusznych czy i grypie (zwł. dawniej), (Górnicka D. 2010) oraz odrze. Preparaty zawierające dodatkowo środki antycholinergiczne nie powinny być używane w jaskrze wąskiego kąta przesączania oraz przerostem prostaty. Dokosanol Alkohol Behenowy, Alkohol behenylowy. Abreva (w USA, 10% krem), Erazaban ( w Europie, 10% krem). n-Dokosanol, 1-Dokosanol, Miejscowo 10% krem u osób powyżej 12 r.ż., nie zaleca się karmiącym. Środek zmiękczający i emulgujący oraz zagęszczacz w kosmetykach, dodatek do żywności, (w postaci monomerycznej i jako polyikosanol), oraz przeciwwirusowy (Katz D.H. i wsp. 1991), skraca czas trwania zmian skórnych powodowanych przez HSV (Sacks S.L. i wsp. 2001) i VZV (Abdel-Haq N. i wsp. 2006) , choć niektórzy nie zalecają wobec VZV. W stężeniach bliskich optymalnych dokosanol z ACV hamował namnażanie HSV w ponad 99%, tj. bardziej niż w monoterapiach, w tym na szczepy oporne względem ACV; synergizm wystąpił też w przypadku innych analogów nukleozydów (: TFT, arabinozyd adeniny) oraz rybawiryny i PFA (Marcelletti J.F. 2002). Izoprenozyna(Methisoprinol) Aviral, Delimmun, Groprinosin (tabl. 0,5g), Imunovir (tabl. powl. 0,5g), Isoprinosina, Isoprinosine (tabl. powl. 0,5g), Isoviral, Viruxan. Stosowano u dorosłych dawkę 3g/d. w 3 dawkach, albo 50mg/kg m.c. w 3 dawkach, u dzieci 50mg/kg m.c., tj. ½ -6 tabl./d. zależnie od ciężkości choroby. Dla por. W opryszczce wraz z leczeniem miejscowym: p.o. 1g co 6h przez 7-14d.; opryszczce narz. płc. 1g co 8h przez 14-28d. Stosowana w zakażeniach wirusowych m.in. HSV i HIV, (w tym AIDS) , HVB, trwałe uogólnione powiększenie węzłów chłonnych, grypa, odra, świnka, ospa wietrzna i półpasiec. Zwiększa stężenie kw. moczowego w surowicy i moczu. Część badaczy, (Ochocka M., i wsp. 1984.) potwierdza dz. wobec ospy wietrznej i półpaśca, a część kwestionuje skuteczność wobec VZV (np. Bacerril Plata R. i wsp. 2009; Feldman S. i wsp.). Interferon α Berofor (rekombinowany ludzki interferon interferonu α – fiol. 6 i 15μg), Intron A (interferon α-2b –fiol. 3-, 5- i 10mln, j.m.), Roferon-A (interferon α-2a – fiol. 3-, 9-, i 18 mln j.m.), Wellferon (interferon α-n1 – fiol. 3- i 10mln j.m.); Frone (interferon – amp. 1000000j.m., maść 20000j, 50000j, 100000j/1g, op. 5g), Interferon (interferon –zawiesina do oczu 400j./1g op. 10g; maść na skórę 4000j./1g, op. 3, 5, lub 10g; amp. 512j. i 2000j./1ml), nadto Peginterferon alfa-2a Glikoproteiny Rekombinowany ludzki interferon interferonu α – Interferon α-2 (Berofor) – W białaczce włochatokomórkowej: 15μg/d. i.m przez 4-12 tyg., później 2-3 razy/7d., w brodawczakach krtani: dorośli 30μg/d. i.m., dzieci 0,45μg/kg m.c./d i.m. przez 6 tyg. lub przy braku poprawy podwójną dawkę przez 2-4tyg. Zastrzykiwać wieczorem. Interferon (Frone, Interferon) – W opryszczce narz. płc. 1,5-3 mln j.m., w kłykciach 3 mln j.m., a potem maść. W opryszczce oka 200-300 tyś. przez 7-10d., w dermatologii smarować kilka razy/d. Rekombinowany ludzki interferon interferonu α może być stosowany w półpaścu i opryszczce narz. płc. prócz tego w białaczce włochato komórkowej i niektórych innych nowotworach, WZW B. Wiele przeciwwskazań i obj. niep. Nie stosować z immunosupresantami i GKS, bo mogą zwiększyć namnażanie wirusów, ani z salicylanami, (bo przestaje dz.); nadto nasila dz. nasenne, uspokajające i narkotyczne oraz przeciwzakrzepowe i upośledza zdolność reagowania. Miejscowo w zak. HSV rogówki i spojówki, opryszczce wargowej i narz. płc. oraz w kłykciach. Interferon β Feron (fiol. 3mln j.m.), Fiblaferon (fiol. 3 mln. j.m.) Glikoproteina We wlewie dożylnym 0,5 mln j.m./kg m.c. przez 48h. Dz. przeciw HSV, VZV, Polio, Adeno, HVB, nadto w niekt. Nowotworach. Z ACV synergizm przeciwwirusowy z cytostatykami przeciwnowotworowy. Imikwimod Aldara (5% krem w saszetkach po 250 mg), Imiquimod (5% krem), Zyclara (3.75% krem). T0,5=20h (po posmarowaniu skóry) i 2h (s.c.), ale krem nakłada się na kilka godzin/d. przez kilka dni w tygodniu. Kremem można smarować zmiany u osób powyżej 12 r.ż. na skórze zwł.: głowy, twarzy i dołu nóg (trudności interwencji chirurgicznej), zewnętrznych narz. płc. i okolicy odbytu; ale nie można stosować na zmiany wewnątrz pochwy, członka czy odbytnicy, (ergo zapewne także nie przy zmianach wywołanych VZV na bł. śluzowych. Pobudza makrofagi i monocyty do wytw. interferonu α interleukin i TNF-α; zwiększa możliwoś prezentacji antygenu przez limfocyty T; hamuje także angiogenezę. Dz. przeciwnowotworowo i pośrednio przeciwwirusowo, zwł. w ch. skóry. Stosowany miejscowo w leczeniu kłykcin kończystych narządów płciowych i odbytu oraz m.in. rakach podstawno-(Dummer R. i wsp. 2003) i kolczysto komórkowym, oraz ch. Bowena, (van Egmond S. i wsp. 2007) i rogowaceniu słonecznym, (Conant M.A. 2000; Abdel-Haq N. i wsp. 2006; Valins W. i wsp. 2010). Powoduje i wzmaga stany zapalne i owrzodzenia, może powodować obj. ogólne jak interferon! Najczęściej przyjmowanymi na zachodzie lekami w zakażeniach VZV są w kolejności: acyklowir, pencyklowir, gancyklowir, foscarnet i cidofowir; wszelako lekooporne szczepy VZV rozwijają u pacjentów często, zwł. tych z przewlekłym niedoborem odporności przyjmujących długotrwałe leczenie ACV albo GCV w niewysokich stężeniach (Gilbert C. i wsp. 2002). Co do pochodnych acyklowiru trwają prace nad znalezieniem pochodnych ACV, o jeszcze lepszych właściwościach, (m.in.: Banmeet S. i wsp. 2004). Czynniki pochodzenia naturalnego dz. przeciw VZV Figowiec benjamina (Ficus benjamina L.) Wyciąg etanolowy z liści hamuje namnażanie VZV oraz HSV-1 i -2, a takiż wyciąg z owoców tylko VZV, (badania in vitro na komórkach Vero: Yarmolinsky L. i wsp. 2009). Można sobie wyobrazić zastosowanie wymienionych wyciągów do odkażania skóry, gdyż sam alkohol nie jest zbyt skuteczny. Lilia biała (Lilium candidum L.) Wyciąg etanolowy z liści nie wywierał wpływu na VZV, słabo hamował namnażanie HSV-2, ale silnie HSV-1, (badania in vitro na komórkach Vero: Yarmolinsky L. i wsp. 2009). Tak, więc mimo traktowania lilii przez medycynę ludową, jako rośliny o dz. przeciwwirusowym w przypadku zakażeń VZV, lepiej próbować inne surowce, (choć tradycyjnie stosowano kwiaty, a nie liście). Simondsja kalifornijska (Simmondsia chinensis (Link) C.K. Schneid.) Zwana jojoba przeciwieństwie do jujuba” jak jest nazywana Głożyna pospolita (Ziziphus jujuba) – wyciągi z liści silnie hamują namnażanie HSV-1 i -2, w tym ACV-opornych oraz VZV, ale ich wysoka cytotoksyczność prowadziła do niższych wartości wskaźnika terapeutycznego SI=CC50/EC50, (od Selectivity Index, Effective Concentrations i Cytotoxicity Concentrations); jednak oczyszczone frakcje miały niską cytotoksyczność i wysoki SI, jednak EC50=2(μg/ml), przy SI>200 uzyskane przy zastosowaniu 100% CH3OH, trzeba odnieść do wyniku dla ACV EC50=0,15(μg/ml), przy SI=466,7 (badania in vitro na komórkach Vero: Yarmolinsky L. i wsp. 2010), co oznacza konieczność zastosowania 13,(3) razy większego stężenia, a ponieważ w grę wchodziłoby raczej zastosowanie zewnętrzne, więc 66,(6)% krem o skuteczności kremu z 5% ACV. Teoretycznie, in vitro wystarczająco nietoksyczny, ale in vivo? Tzw. Złoty wąs (lub błędnie trzykrotka) (Callisia fragrans (Lindl.) Woodson ) Wyciągi alkoholowe hamują namnażanie HSV-1 i -2, w tym ACV-opornych, ale wyciąg wodny tylko VZV, jednak najlepszy EC50=5(μg/ml), przy SI powyżej 200 dla układu H2O : CH3OH w stosunku 3:2, trzeba odnieść do wyniku dla ACV EC50=0,15 (μg/ml), przy SI=466,7 (badania in vitro na komórkach Vero: Yarmolinsky L. i wsp. 2010), co oznacza w przypadku zastosowań zewnętrznych konieczność stosowania 33,(3) razy większego stężenia, zatem dla podobnego skutku jak krem z 5% ACV trzeba by sporządzić krem 166,(6)%! Choć oczywiście można wyizolować składniki aktywne, poprawiając siłę dz. i tym samym zmniejszając konieczne stężenie. Dz. przeciw VZV wykazują też polisacharydy mikroskopijnych czerwonych glonów,(Huleihel M. i wsp. 2001).